Volvagia
Volvagia (Vohl-VAH-gee-uh) is Emile's Dragonite in his Let's Play of Pokémon Crystal. She was the sixth and final Pokémon to join Emile's team. Pokémon Crystal Part 37 After passing the elder's test in the Dragon's Den and coming back, Emile received a Level 15 female Dratini with the moves Wrap, Twister, Thunder Wave, and the exclusive Extreme Speed. Emile immediately nicknamed her Volvagia, and announced that she was the final member of his team. He expressed his relief that he had the Exp. Share considering how under-leveled Volvagia was compared to the rest of his team, and subsequently gave her the item offscreen. Part 38 Offscreen, through training on Route 45, Volvagia grew six Levels to Level 21. Through the Exp. Share, she grew to Level 22 during the battle with Psychic Gilbert in Route 27, and learned Dragon Rage in place of Twister. Part 39 Offscreen, Volvagia grew two Levels to Level 24, and during the onscreen battle against Cooltrainer Gaven on Route 26, she grew to Level 25, all through the Exp. Share. Part 40 During cut battles against wild Pokémon in Victory Road, Volvagia grew two Levels to Level 28. During the fifth rival battle against Eyan, Volvagia grew to Level 29 and learned Slam in place of Wrap. Part 41 (Johto Finale - Part 1: Will) Offscreen, Emile trained Volvagia up eleven Levels to Level 40, during which she evolved into Dragonair and Emile used TM24 to teach her Dragon Breath in place of Slam. As her first battle, Volvagia took part in the fight against Elite Four Will, battling his second Xatu, his strongest Pokémon, after it knocked out Vui. Xatu's Psychic attack wiped out nearly half of Volvagia's HP, but her Dragon Rage attack proved to be too much for the weakened Psychic/Flying-type. It fainted, and the resulting experience caused Volvagia to grow to Level 41. Emile then switched Volvagia out for Roary as Will sent out his Jynx. After the battle, Emile healed Volvagia back to full health with a Hyper Potion. Part 43 (Johto Finale - Part 3: Bruno) During the battle against Elite Four Bruno, Volvagia grew to Level 42, and Emile subsequently stated that he should remove the Exp. Share, as that made her his strongest team member as far as levels go, but quickly changed his mind, as Volvagia remained at a disadvantage due to being the only team member that wasn't fully evolved. Volvagia took part in the fight against Elite Four Bruno, battling his Machamp, his strongest Pokémon, after it knocked out Vui. Emile hoped that the damage Vui did left Machamp with 40 HP or less, and ordered Volvagia to use Dragon Rage. To his chagrin, however, Bruno used a Max Potion to fully heal his Pokémon, though the resulting Dragon Rage failed to wipe out the necessary amount of HP anyway. Volvagia then used Dragon Breath, taking out a notable amount of HP and paralyzing Machamp. The paralysis immobilized it for two turns, long enough for Volvagia to wear it down to a mere sliver of health with Dragon Breath and Dragon Rage. As a last-ditch effort, it used Cross Chop, but the agile Dragonair dodged before finishing Machamp off with her Extreme Speed. Volvagia then battled Bruno's Hitmonlee, his last Pokémon. The Kicking Pokémon proved faster than Volvagia, and bisected her HP with a Hi Jump Kick. She used Dragon Breath to wipe out slightly more than a quarter of its HP in return, but failed to paralyze it. Hitmonlee then used Double Kick, reducing Volvagia to the red zone of HP, and her retaliatory Dragon Breath brought Hitmonlee slightly below half HP, but again failed to paralyze. Grimly, Emile ordered her to use Extreme Speed, hoping that the priority move would be enough to finish Hitmonlee off. To Emile's pleasure, it was, earning him the victory. After the battle, Emile healed Volvagia offscreen. Part 44 (Johto Finale - Part 4: Karen) At the end of the battle against Elite Four Karen, Volvagia grew to Level 43. Part 45 (Johto Finale - Part 5: Lance) Volvagia took part in the battle against Champion Lance, battling his Aerodactyl after it knocked out Vui. On the turn Aerodactyl recharged from using Hyper Beam, Volvagia paralyzed it with Thunder Wave, crippling its incredible Speed stat. Volvagia then wiped out half of its remaining HP with Dragon Breath, to which Aerodactyl countered with an Ancient Power attack that took out a third of her HP. Emile then had her use Dragon Rage in an attempt to finish it off, but it survived with a sliver of HP, and retaliated with Hyper Beam. To Emile's ecstatic shock, Volvagia barely survived the attack, and she subsequently finished Aerodactyl off with Dragon Rage, much to Emile's praise. Emile kept Volvagia on the field as Lance sent out his Charizard, his last Pokémon. Emile declined healing Volvagia, having her instead use Extreme Speed to get a free hit on Charizard, taking out about a fifth of its HP, before fainting to a Flamethrower attack. Emile then revived Volvagia while Roary was on the field, and sent her back out after Charizard defeated him. In her free turn as Charizard recovered from Hyper Beam, she paralyzed it with Thunder Wave. Part 46 (Johto Finale - Part 6) Emile then used a Hyper Potion to max out Volvagia's HP, and then proceeded to use Dragon Breath. Like Bruno's Machamp, Charizard proved unable to fight through the paralysis, and subsequently fainted to Volvagia's second Dragon Breath attack, causing her to grow to Level 44 and earning Emile the victory and the Hall of Fame. Subsequently, along with the rest of Emile's team, Volvagia entered the Hall of Fame. Part 47 (Kanto - Part 1) Volvagia came out in a battle against a Starmie in the Battle Tower, but Emile reset the game before the battle could commence, having only wanted to demonstrate the Tower's mechanics. Part 50 (Kanto - Part 4) Offscreen, Emile deposited Volvagia to withdraw Josh. Part 51 (Kanto - Part 5) Offscreen, in Cianwood City, Emile withdrew Volvagia again as he prepared to travel through the Whirl Islands. Part 53 (Kanto - Part 7) Volvagia battled most of the trainers on Route 25, losing most of her HP in the process. Part 54 (Kanto - Part 8) Volvagia battled Super Nerd Pat's Porygon, defeating it with two Dragon Breath attacks. She then took part in a cut battle against Cooltrainer Kevin, during which she grew to Level 45. Volvagia later took part in the fight against Cerulean Gym Leader Misty, battling her Starmie, her strongest Pokémon. She used Extreme Speed, taking out a quarter of Starmie's health, but it retaliated with Ice Beam, depleting most of Volvagia's HP. After contemplation, Emile decided to have her use Thunder Wave so another of his team could knock it out, but Starmie knocked out Volvagia with another Ice Beam before she could. Part 55 (Kanto - Part 9) Volvagia battled a wild Lapras in Union Cave, weakening it with two Dragon Rage attacks and one Thunder Wave before it used Sing to put her to sleep. Emile then caught the Lapras with one Great Ball. Part 56 (Kanto - Part 10) Volvagia came out on the Field against Raikou, but Emile used his Master Ball on it, so no battle occurred. Volvagia later battled Twins Jo and Zoe in the Celadon Gym. Their Vileplume paralyzed her, but she nonetheless moved faster with her Extreme Speed, knocking Vileplume out in two hits. She made identically short work of the Twins' Victreebel, who used its sole turn to attempt to use Sleep Powder on Volvagia, which naturally failed. Volvagia then battled Lass Michelle, taking out her Skiploom and Hoppip with Dragon Breath attacks. Emile then switched Volvagia out for Roary as Michelle sent out her Jumpluff, and after the battle, Emile switched Roary to the front of the party in place of Volvagia. Part 59 (Kanto - Part 13) Offscreen, Emile gave Volvagia the Exp. Share. While traveling through Mt. Mortar, Emile used a Carbos drink he found to increase Volvagia's Speed stat. Part 60 (Kanto - Part 14) During the battle against Cinnabar Gym Leader Blaine, Volvagia grew to Level 46. Volvagia later helped Emile capture Entei, using her impressive Speed to move before the beast could flee. Emile initially tried Thunder Wave, but after encountering it the second time and finding that status conditions didn't hold for roaming Pokémon, he switched tactics to using Dragon Rage. After three Dragon Rage attacks in as many encounters, and one instance of Entei somehow out-speeding Volvagia and fleeing, Emile tossed a single Ultra Ball, declaring that it would succeed in catching it. It did, much to Emile's joy. Part 61 (Kanto - Part 15) Offscreen, Volvagia grew three Levels to Level 49, and Emile gave her the Dragon Fang to hold. Part 62 (Kanto - Part 16) Volvagia took part in the fight against Viridian Gym Leader Blue, battling his Gyarados after it knocked out Vui, Methane, and Odairu. She used Extreme Speed to reduce the weakened sea serpent to a sliver of its HP, but as she moved to deal the finishing blow with another Extreme Speed, for a second time, Blue used a Full Restore to bring Gyarados back to full health, much to Emile's frustration, resulting in the Dragonair's blow taking out less than a fifth of the sea serpent's HP. As Gyarados used Rain Dance, Volvagia used Thunder Wave to paralyze it, and then began using Dragon Rage to decrease its health. Gyarados used Hyper Beam again, but Volvagia endured with 40 out of her 145 HP, launching two more Dragon Rage attacks. Emile then used a Hyper Potion to heal her, correctly assuming that Gyarados would use Hyper Beam again. This one reduced Volvagia to 30 HP, but the serpentine dragon powered through and used another Dragon Rage, then Extreme Speed in an attempt to finish it off. Gyarados survived with a sliver of HP, but was unable to break through the paralysis, leaving Volvagia free to knock it out with a critical Dragon Breath, causing her to grow to Level 50. Part 63 (Kanto - Part 17) Volvagia then battled Blue's Arcanine, his last Pokémon. Emile immediately restored her to full health with a Hyper Potion, correctly assuming that Arcanine would use Extreme Speed in an attempt to knock her out. As it happened, however, it took out only a third of her HP. Volvagia then used Thunder Wave to paralyze Arcanine as it struck her with Extreme Speed again, taking out another third of her HP, and Emile subsequently used another Hyper Potion to heal her. She then used Extreme Speed herself, but two more Extreme Speed attacks from Arcanine required Emile to use yet another Hyper Potion. Arcanine struck with one more Extreme Speed, and then Volvagia struck back with one of her own. From there, she used Dragon Breath after Dragon Breath, and Arcanine found itself unable to break through its paralysis anymore beneath the assault. Ultimately, Volvagia prevailed, and earned Emile the Earth Badge. After defeating Blue, Emile did a large amount of training offscreen, during which Volvagia grew four Levels to Level 54 and learned Ice Beam in place of Dragon Rage from the Goldenrod City Move Tutor. In Mt. Silver Cave, Volvagia defeated a wild Onix with Ice Beam. The resulting experience caused her to grow to Level 55, and she subsequently evolved into Dragonite (and Emile subsequently declined allowing her to learn Wing Attack). At the end of Mt. Silver Cave, Emile switched Darmani to the front of the party in Volvagia's place. Finale Volvagia took part in the fight against Pokémon Trainer Red, finishing off his Blastoise with a critical Extreme Speed. Volvagia then battled Red's Charizard, his last Pokémon, which used nothing but Flamethrower. Volvagia first struck with Dragon Breath, which paralyzed it, then with another critical Extreme Speed, wiping out most of its remaining HP. She then used another Dragon Breath, reducing Charizard's HP to the red zone just as the repeated Flamethrower attacks brought her own HP to the red zone, and then struck one final time with Extreme Speed, knocking Charizard out and earning Emile the victory. Why Emile Chose Dragonite Emile stated for Gold and Silver (and HG & SS) players that he could somewhat recommend Dratini at the Game Corner; it was a fantastic Pokémon, but took a long time to evolve. Emile, however, took advantage of the gift Dratini in the Dragon's Den which knew Extreme Speed, and used the Exp. Share to get it to its second stage evolution quickly, making it practical in his eyes. Moves Final Moves * Thunder Wave (Part 37—Finale) * Extreme Speed (Part 37—Finale) * Dragon Breath (Part 41—Finale * Ice Beam (Part 62—Finale) Former Moves * Wrap (Part 37—Part 40) * Twister (Part 37—Part 38) * Dragon Rage (Part 38—Part 62) * Slam (Part 40—Part 41) Nickname Origin In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the dragon boss of the Fire Temple is named Volvagia. Ocarina of Time's Volvagia is a serpentine dragon, capable of flying without wings, much like Dragonair, hence why Emile named her Volvagia. Volvalgia is Emile's second Pokémon to be named after a Legend of Zelda character, the first being Darmani. Trivia *Volvagia is Emile's first: **Dragon-Type Pokémon team member. **Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon team member. **Pokémon whose evolutionary line requires 10,000 steps to hatch from an egg. *Volvagia is the only Pokémon on Emile's Crystal team: **That was female. **That evolved after entering the Hall of Fame, or in Kanto for that matter. **That had two Types when fully evolved. *Volvagia never evolved in a regularly titled Crystal ''episode. *Volvagia is the second Pokémon in ''Crystal to evolve offscreen (Dratini to Dragonair), the first one being Methane. *Volvagia took the longest out of all of Emile's Crystal team to fully evolve. **Out of all of Emile's Pokemon from Fire Red to Black and White, Volvagia took the longest to fully evolve as of today. *At the end of the LP, Volvalgia didn't have a move to use its Flying STAB. *Volvagia was responsible for carrying Emile to victory against all three of the game's strongest trainers: Elite Four Champion Lance, Viridian Gym Leader Blue, and Pokémon Trainer Red. **In all of these cases, the Pokémon she defeated to earn the victory was a Fire-Type. *Emile referenced Volvagia several times in Dokapon Kingdom, after seeing the name of the town Volga. Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Crystal Category:Female Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Dragon Types Category:Flying Types Category:Dragons Category:Winged Category:Serpentine Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members Category:Fully-Evolved Pokemon